


Sharp

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: gift</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: gift

He smiled devilishly into the juncture between neck and shoulder; just a curving of lips, so slight it could have only been felt. Just the tiniest upturn, enough to brush sharp points against bare flesh, enough to bring out all those little shivers from the body underneath him.

"It will hurt at first, pet," he purred against that warm, quaking skin. "But you always did want it that way."

The flesh parted easily enough. The warm body chilled quickly in the night air, but he didn't mind. This time felt no different. He didn't even notice when the shaking stopped.


End file.
